


What’s waiting ten years when it’s for you

by R_4_L



Series: Shinobi Soul Mates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Feels, Mentions canon character death, Rare Pair, Slow Burn, soul mate tattoos, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Lady Tsunade pulls a group of her most stubborn shinobi into her office.  One of them is the soul mate to a Izumo, her favorite gate keeper and she wants to know which one is dragging their heels.
Relationships: Kamizuki Izumo & Namiashi Raidou
Series: Shinobi Soul Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. How Soul Mate Marks/Tattoos work

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my notes on how I see soul mate marks (tattoos) working is understandable. When I decided to bring the group in for Tsunade to question I had to figure out just who each of them would be paired with. There was no way I was going to be able to write all of their stories for today, but I have some ideas and if I have time they may just start popping up.

Soul mate marks. 

1: Your soul mate mark shows up as a black tattoo when your soul mate reaches the age of majority (although some clan specialties/kekkei genkai can trigger a mate mark to manifest at an earlier age). 

2: The mark is of some significance to them either personally or as a clan reference. 

3: Mate marks can be used to transfer chakra and aid in healing from one mate to the other. If the identity of a mate is known chakra transference can be personalized to give better aid.

4: Bonding is is the acknowledgement of your soul mate. Four conditions need to be met:  
-Skin on skin contact the tattoo changes from B&W to colour  
-Exchange of chakra both ways with the acknowledgement of identity  
-Expression of intent (like a marriage ceremony as formal or as casual as they want)  
-Acceptance of the soul bond

5: If your soul mate dies before bonding there is the possibility of discovering another soul mate. If your mate dies after bonding, without help many choose to follow their mate within a year. Chances of finding another mate is very slim. If the surviving mate lives they tend to care little for their person. (Will be suicidal on missions)

6: 95% of the shinobi population has a soul mate, (75% in the civilian population) it is possible to have more then one at a time (poly relationships)

7: Once soul mates bond chakra exchange often subconscious and done automatically. They often gain access to their mates chakra nature. 

8: One does not have a sexual relationship with their soul mate, they can have a platonic relationship but they do need to have frequent bouts of physical and emotional contact that can make other relationships difficult. 

9: Soul Bonding allows for you to know the emotional and physical wellbeing of your mate no matter where you are. Soul bonding is as legally binding as marriage and has the same rights.


	2. Interrogations?  The Hokage can be scary when you’re tired.

Izumo wiped down the front desk with the disinfectant spray and waited for his partner to show up with their coffee. What the hell was he going to do. He’d had his annual physical with Mori from medical and had expected to be given a pass like usual. He didn’t expect to be rushed off to Lady Tsunade’s office to be grilled as he was given another more comprehensive exam. To be chastised for not reporting the change in his health earlier, hurt. A change he hadn’t even noticed.

“..mo? Izumo?” 

Hands appeared in his line of sight, startling Izumo out of his self reflection. His head snapped up to meet the concerned eyes of a special jonin team. Damn it he didn’t need to be caught day dreaming by this team. Shit, he needed to get his head back onto his job.

“Sorry sirs, if you would just give me a minute to get the entry log.” Izumo was proud of the fact that his voice was level, as he sat and pulled the entry data book from the side where he set it when he started to clean off the desk. He opened the log book and waited for the two senior shinobi to sign the in with both their names and chakra. He checked their chakra against the registry and nodded to let them pass.

“Izumo? Right?” Genma moved the senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. He was pretty sure that this was the guy that Shikaku was talking about. Another bright and observant ninja that could help out at T&I.

The shinobi behind the desk nodded.

Raidou knew that look, he’d seen it on the road often enough. Genma was going to start something and he just didn’t have the energy to deal with the fall out. He also knew that this wasn’t the place too many people around. He held out his hand, “You okay?”

“Yes sir, sorry sirs.” Izumo was startled by the concern voiced of the jonin in front of him. ‘Don’t touch me, don’t touch me,’ Izumo chanted in his mind trying not to squeeze his eyes shut. His face registered the look of panic as he backed up a step. 

“As you were,” Raidou shrugged off the snub and nodded, he walked off towards the Hokage tower where they would submit their report.

Genma didn’t know what the hell Raidou was up to. He never talked to the pair on gate duty, much preferring to let him deal with all the social niceties so they could get in report and get to relaxing. “What the fuck man?” He caught up to his partner and would have grabbed the man’s arm to force him to explain himself if not for the look of utter defeat in Raidou’s eyes.

“Not now Gen. Let’s just report in, ok. I’m so fucking tired.” Raidou pushed himself up the stairs to the mission room to hand in the report and waited for to be cleared.

“Good work Shinobi.” Iruka looked them over. He checked his books for their names. As much as he would love to give the pair some time off, it seemed that they were required elsewhere. “It looks like the Hokage would like to talk to you both. I believe that she is still in her office if you would be so kind as to go see her right away.”

Raidou was tired. A quick glance at his best friend and he knew that Genma was in the same boat. The two of them had been on back to back missions for the last four months. They needed a break or they weren’t going to come back. Walking down the hall he let his mind wander.

The Hokage’s office held five others that they were familiar with. Kakashi, Tenzo, Aoba, Iwashi, and Anko were standing in front of Tsunade’s desk. Shizune was off to one side with her clip board firmly in hand.

“Gentlemen. Thank you for coming right away.” Tsunade walked to the front of her desk to lean against it. “What I have to talk you about is going to be a little odd and honestly if a life wasn’t on the line I wouldn’t touch this, at least not in a group setting. First you are all here because you haven’t registered a mate yet. Is there anyone present that doesn’t have a mate mark.”

Raidou looked over at Genma, this was over soul mates? Your mate mark showed up when your soul mate turned eighteen. The symbol was something significant to your mate. If your mate died, the mark faded and potentially you could get a second one. Hell Iruka had two mates at the moment. Shizune, Hayate and Yugao had been mate group up until Hayate’s death. No one was quite sure what happened if your mate died before they reached the age of majority, but so far part of being a shinobi was having a soul mate. No one really questioned it.

Tenzo stepped forward. “I don’t have one milady. I wasn’t sure if it was because...” he trailed off. He knew that his upbringing was pretty much known by those in the room with him and he trusted everyone here but it still hurt. Orochimaru had done so much damage with all of his experiments.

“Hey, I have a mark so don’t assume you won’t get one.” To hear Anko reassure the former ROOT member had the group laughing. 

“Alright, Yamato you’re excused.” Tsunade waited until he left. Taking a breath she moved onto the next question. “Now, does anyone know who their mate is? I don’t care if you haven’t made a move on them or not. I’m just interested in whether or not you know beyond a shadow of a doubt who your mate is?”

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. “Maybe if you explained what it is that you’re fishing for Lady Tsuande? Why the questions?”

She glared but couldn’t fault his questions. “I have a Chunin who’s had a mate mark for the last ten years. He’s been able to channel chakra into his mate mark and we’re assuming provide his mate with extra chakra and healing all along.”

“If it’s been for the last ten years, then Yamato is definitely out as he’s under the age requirement.” Kakashi spoke up.

“I included Yamato because of a number of reason. The first being we aren’t a hundred percent certain of his age. He was taken as an orphan. Secondly because of the experiments and my grandfathers mokuton it often allowed for other things to progress at different rates. The rest of you all fit the age range and have had injuries during the times this Chunin has reported to pushing his chakra towards his mate.”

“So why not check out what his natural affinity is? Shouldn’t it blend with ours?” Iwashi didn’t think it should be this complicated.

“Except it doesn’t really work that way. Honestly Iwashi.” Genma was tempted to smack his friend.

“Why the rush?” Aoba didn’t understand what the big deal was.

Kakashi, Genma and Raidou all looked at him as if he was and idiot. Anko smacked him on the back of the head. “Are you a complete dunce? Fuck between you and Iwashi we should have a remedial soul mate class.” Genma nodded his approval in Anko’s direction. “Do you not remember the lessons from the academy? For ten years he’s been transferring chakra and chances are he’s gotten very little back. I know I haven’t had a call for help from my mate in any way. The fact that he keeps giving means that he’s slowly been draining himself. How close is he to complete chakra depletion?”

“Astute Genma. He’s basically been fuelling two people’s chakra and without realizing it is burning out his chakra coils. They’re almost beyond repair at the moment. He’s become very fatalistic. He says that he’s asked his mate for help over the years but has been ignored. He takes that to mean that his mate knows who he is and doesn’t have a good opinion of him.”

“So he’s ready to die.” Kakashi sighed. He hoped to hell that he wasn’t this man’s mate. If he had ignored the call because he was too absorbed in his own pain he didn’t know how he’d survive it.

“Well that’s the other issue.” Tsunade was tired. If it hadn’t been for a diligent medic, they would have missed this, “he’s caught himself in a loop. I either have to find his mate or let him know that if he doesn’t commit suicide he’s going to unintentionally pull his mate in with him.”

“It’s not Guy is it?” It was said tongue in cheek, but it so sounded like one of the many complex challenges the man proposed that no one would be surprised.

Tsunade laughed, “No, and wrong age.”

“So how are we to prove that we’re this guy’s mate?” Kakashi seemed to be the spokesperson for the group today.

“Hold it. This is just for confirmation, but soul mate marks take into count our preferences as well to correct?” Aoba was pretty tentative in voicing his question. He likely just didn’t want another smack form Anko.

Raidou grinned as he was pretty sure he knew where Aoba was going with this one. When Tsuande nodded the dark haired shinobi continued, “then I think Anko and I get to leave.” At her confused look he continued. “Neither of us are into men.”

The Hokage just shook her head and shooed the two of them out her office. She had her list and she would parade each and every member of the leaf in front of the shinobi in question before she let the man die.

“So is he from so special blood line or clan?” Iwashi was looking at Kakashi as he said it. The Hatake’s were a prominent clan that were now down to one member. 

“No just a hard working shinobi who doesn’t deserve this, not that anyone does, and if I can help I will. Now back to Kakashi’s question, as to how to prove that one of you are his mate. Well we all know the signs. The mate marks match and go from black to colour when three requirements have been met. First the mates need to touch skin to skin. He’s been extremely careful to avoid that. Secondly, you need to acknowledge the other as mates generally through an expression of intention. And last is the sharing of chakra both ways. There is no guarantee that this is going to work at this late date. I also have no intention of forcing a mating upon any of you. It also needs his approval. As his health is at risk I really want whoever his mate to take the physical side of things slow. If any of you are absolutely against the idea you can talk to me about later. I will be talking to each of you individually.”

“Do we get to know who it is?” Kakashi was curious now. Who was it that had Lady Tsunade so in their corner. Most of her favourites were in this room.

“If, when I talk to you individually, I feel it’s warranted and will help this Chunin, I might let you know. I don’t want gossip that will make my search more difficult. Right now I’ll have all of you except Genma wait out int he hall way.” Tsunade grabbed a file folder off her desk before she moved over to the couch and sat down. Waiting for Genma to join her she looked around, and shook her head. “I was serious when I said I was talking to these men individually. I do not need ANBU guards against these four. Shizune you can leave too.” She waited until they were completely alone before activating a silence seal. “How did the last mission go?”

Genma just nodded, “we finished as you asked. T&I has the body scrolls and Iruka has our report. I would like to request some time off even if it turns out that Raidou is not a mate for your shinobi. We need some time to decompress.”

“I can make sure that happens.” She made a note on her file. “Why do you assume it’s Raidou and not yours? Where’s your mate mark?” She didn’t even look up as she asked.

“Well it could be one of the others, but it’s more a case making sure that we have a chance to rest before we break. As for my soul mate mark it’s on my ankles. I’m almost positive I know who my mates are. I’m just giving them some time as I’m a lot older then them.” He gave a half smirk as he flashed both ankles to his Hokage and watched her expression change. He rubbed his left ankle, “this one is dating someone else at the moment. I know that it’s not going well and it will end naturally. If I rush in I’m sure to damage a friendship that has withstood a lot of trails and could potentially survive the end of the romance. The other one took a bit of work to figure out who it is; but another friend ended up giving me a hand with it. Again they’re young but I plan on approaching them soon.” Genma wasn’t sure how his two mates hadn’t figured out who each other were, “out of curiosity, will this mark?” He lifted his right leg, “look the same on this mate’s ankle?” He pointed to his left ankle. 

Tsuande thought about it, she guessed that it really wasn’t something that was covered in the academy. Maybe she’d get Iruka to take a good look on how they covered soul mate marks for multiple groups, deceased mates, and newly found mates. “Not necessarily. I know that Shizune’s mark for Hayate was different from Yugao mark for Hayate. However, both Hayate and Yugao had the same mark for Shizune.”

“Cool, I might have a little more time then I thought.” He could see the look on her face he put a senbon between his lips, “not going to waste it though, one of the reasons I wanted to ask for some time off.”

“Just as along as you’re not playing around here. I’d like to know what you think of this image.” She showed him a picture of a stylized fan and watched the way he took his time with it. “First thing that pops in your mind.”

“Raidou, it reminds me of his scar.”

“Alright. You can go. Send Kakashi in before he hurts himself trying to break through my seals.”

Kakashi walked into the office, his nose buried in his book.

“Sit brat.” Tsunade barely waited for him to sit down before she threw up the seal again. “Where is your mate mark?”

“On the top of my shoulder.” He met her eyes trying to figure out what her game was. “You know I’ve already lost one mate?” 

“Yes,” Tsunade was aware of the fact because of the number of time Kakashi had been admitted to hospital. She was probably one of the few people who knew what the copy nin looked like naked with having been intimate with him. She had also seen his new soul mate mark and had a good idea who it was. She had included him in her cross section as a way to force him to make his move. “I also know that it wasn’t Obito. If I had to guess I’d say it was Shisui who would have been your mate. Lord Third left notes.” Since they both knew that Kakashi’s first mate mark faded shortly before the Uchiha massacre. “Do you know who your mate is now?” 

Kakashi sighed, “I believe I do. My concern has been my students. I don’t want Naruto to feel abandoned again. I know he’s got the group and they’re close. Iruka would do anything for him, but I still don’t want to fail him.”

Tsunade looked towards the door. It was interesting to see this group of talented men paired up with some of the strongest in many years. Soul mates really did suit one another. “I don’t think his mate will be long in claiming him.”

Kakashi knew that this wasn’t just for the weakened shinobi she was worried about but also for them. She was trying to remind them that time was short with their professions and they should make sure to grab love where they could find it. “When he stops dating Hinata and starts dating his mate, I’ll go after my mate, unless they start to chase after me.”

“Alright brat, I guess I’ll take that.” She dug into her desk drawer for a bottle of sake. “Aoba really straight?” Maybe she’d send Naruto’s mate to talk to Kakashi for some pointers, not that he’d need any but it would help both of them. She’d think on that.

“Yep, I swear he and Asuma were the only two shinobi who didn’t at least contemplate a relationship with someone of the same sex. Even for a mission they couldn’t do it. Asuma would turn an interesting shade of red just listening to anyone else.”

“Interesting. Well, I think we’ve tortured Iwashi enough, might as well send him in.”

“Iwashi? Why not Raidou?” Kakashi had his curiously piqued now.

“Because poor Raidou is absolutely wiped from his mission. It’s why I grabbed Genma first. Shizune will make sure he makes it home while Bear keeps an eye on Raidou as he rests in the hallway until it’s his turn.” 

“I’ll sit beside him until you call him in. I was his Captain for quite a while. When you’re done I can help him home unless you have other plans for him.” 

“I can’t stop you, just send in Iwashi.”

Iwashi brought in a tray of tea. “Shizune said that you would likely want a drink milady.” He ignored the sake bottle on the table.

“Iwashi, if I may ask how long have you had your mate mark?” Tsunade was tired. She had a good idea of who she was looking for now, but she wanted to make sure that these men didn’t just assume everything was going to easy and fine forever.

“About four years ma’am.”

“Do you know who it is?” She poured the tea and offered a cup to the jonin.

“No actually I don’t. I haven’t been willing to show anyone, it doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

“Will you let me see it?” Tsunade wondered if it was something that was perhaps clan specific. To see the Jonin open his shirt and reveal the kanji written over his heart gave her hope. “Iwashi, I believe I know who your mate is. If you would give me a day or two to verify some information I may have an answer for you.”

“Thank you lady Hokage. I would never want to cause my mate issues.” Iwashi might be a little haughty but he wasn’t a bad shinobi. “Dismissed Tatami, send Raidou in and let Kakashi know he can go. I’ll make sure that Namiashi gets home safely.”

She made notes in her folder. If they listened and didn’t decide to be stubborn asses there just might be a number of new couples forming in the near future, and wouldn’t that be something to finally celebrate.

Raidou walked into the office with a heavy heart. There was both tea and sake on the table and Lady Tsunade sat, one leg crossed over the other, her arms resting on the back of the couch. She looked like she had all the time in the world. “Please sit down Raidou.”

He sat, clasping his hand between his knees. He found he couldn’t meet her gaze. How had he failed so badly?

“It’s me isn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?” Tsunade wanted to know why he thought he was the one she sought.

“Well if you were sure it was one of the others, you would have sent the rest of us home in order help him right away if he’s as ill as you say.”

She nodded, “not a bad observation. However, you could also say that the four of you have been very lax in looking for your mates and therefore putting undo strain on all of them. I am just trying to make sure that I don’t have a repeat of the situation that I am currently dealing with. Now as for you. What and where is your mate mark?” He was correct in that she was fairly certain he was the one she was looking for, Genma had pretty much confirmed her suspicions. She already had plenty of evidence based off of previous mission reports and medical reports.

“Well it’s on my hip and honestly my best guess is that it’s a file folder, but that doesn’t make a shit load of sense.” 

Tsunade just smiled. Actually it did, it fitted her little Chunin perfectly. She poured a cup of sake and passed it across the table.

Raidou downed the drink and continued on. “You were right, I’ve had the mark for about a decade now. At first I didn’t want to force some fresh faced eighteen year old into a soul bond. Then after the Uchiha incident when Kakashi’s mark disappeared, I searched. Honestly. I searched. You said they reached out and were ignored. I don’t remember anyone reaching out to me. How could I have missed their call?”

“If you want the truth, I think they just didn’t ask loud enough. I mean no disrespect when I say that you’re not just Jonin, but an elite Jonin. Minato had you as one of his guards so you were sensitive to the slightest change in his chakra. You were part of team Ro and yes your mate knew that and kept the secret. It was a point of pride for him. I also think it became a two edged sword. I believe that he felt he didn’t have the right to impose on your time or energy. He may have been a little intimated by your reputation. It could be why he trained so hard to be able to send you the barest amounts of chakra. He’s doing it now.”

“What, no. I’d know.” Raidou automatically scanned his system.

“He’s become so adapt at sending you such a small steady thread of chakra that he does it almost constantly. He knew you were exhausted mentally and physically from these last mission.” Tsunade took her own chakra and carefully wrapped it around the thin thread of chakra his mate was feeding Raidou.

Now that he could see it he was amazed that he hadn’t noticed it before this. “Who...” then he didn’t need to ask because he knew. “Excuse me Lady Hokage, it seems I have a mate that I need to talk to.” His exhaustion took a back seat.

“Go ahead, you both have the rest of the next five days off. If you require more time you will need to submit a request. Just remember to go slow, please. Too much too fast can be a shock to his system.” Her grin broadened as Raidou flew out the door. Kakashi looked like he hadn’t taken her at her suggestion to go home. Well if that was the case she was going to put him to work. “Hatake, since you decided to stick around you now have a mission for the next four hours and no you can’t be late or use a clone. Gate duty.” She picked up the sake bottle and took a drink forgoing the use of a cup. If Hatake was as curious as she thought he was, he’d make his way straight to the main gates to watch the fireworks to come.


	3. OMG! I finally found you, I can’t believe I found you, it’s unbelievable, it’s nap time

Raidou raced through town. Why didn’t he see it. Izumo Kamizuki, Chunin, partner to Kotetsu Hagane. Shinobi who was methodical and intelligent and one of the few men who could hold their own against Shikaku and Shikamaru in both Shogi and Go. A Chunin the Hokage often had help analyze mission files. How many times had he overheard Ibiki and Inoichi complain that he wouldn’t join the intelligence division. Ibiki swore that half the intel he got was from Izumo. The man was a genius at filtering out what was most important from all the gossip that everyone let drop. No one seemed to pay attention to what they said in front of him and Kotetsu. 

As the front gate approached Raidou felt his nerves attack and he almost turned around, until he remembered Tsunade saying that his mate was dying. Not on his watch. Soul bond recognition didn’t mean a sexual relationship needed to start right away, all it meant was that he needed to acknowledge his mate, share some chakra and touch skin to skin. The rest could come at their pace.

Kotetsu spotted him first. “Raidou, sir. Was there something you forgot?” He was already pulling out the record book.

“Yes, I’ll be taking your partner for the rest of the shift. His replacement on his way and if Kakashi tells you any different please inform the Hokage, Kotetsu.” He had reached the desk and was looking into Izumo’s chocolate eyes. He could feel Kakashi chakra behind him and had guessed his destination. Interfering bastard. Holding his hand out he lowered his voice, “will you come and have tea with me? I believe that we have some things to talk about.”

“Ummm,” Izumo was sure that he would have stood there blushing and stammering if not for Kotetsu giving him a push.

“He’d love to. He likes oolong tea and sweets if he stops talking again.” Kotetsu left the book on the desk and watched as his best friend walked away. He waited a couple more minutes before calling out to the dusk, “you know Kakashi I can do this job myself, but I will record it in the daily journal and I don’t know what Lady Tsuande has planned for you if you’re not where you’re supposed to be.”

Kakashi appeared beside the desk as if he’d always been there. “So she said that clones weren’t acceptable, why?”

“A seal the Second Hokage added to the gates. All clones light up like a camp fire if they try to sign the book. They can pass through the gates but are unable to sign in the gate book. Not enough chakra in them. If they try they dissipate. The only one who was able to get away with it was Naruto. We’re just lucky that guy is on our side. Now to the important stuff. Why was Raidou asking Izumo to tea?”

“Let me tell you a story about an interfering Hokage...” Kakashi snapped his book closed and leaned in close as he started to let Kotetsu in on what Tsunade had in mind for his best friend.

The tea house was busy, but Raidou was able to find them a fairly quiet corner.

“So how may I help you?”

Raidou just shook his head, “I should be asking you that. If I’m correct, you’ve been doing nothing but helping me for the last ten years. May I ask about your mate mark?”

Izumo sucked in a breathe. “My mate mark? Why?” His hand automatically went to his left hip. It was a rookie mistake and he knew it as soon as he did it. The only excuse he could make was that he was in the village and Raidou was a comrade not some enemy ninja.

“Lady Tsunade pulled a group of Jonin into her office tonight. The seven of us have yet to claim our mates, although I suppose it was actually six as Tenzo didn’t have a mark yet. Out of the six remaining, two were interested in women only and so that left four. Now I know for a fact that Genma has two mates. We are almost fairly positive who his mates are. He just needs to get his head out of his ass and claim them.” The smirk on Raidou’s face gave the impression that it had been a conversation the friends had had multiple times. “I’m not sure about the other two but, I think can I hazard a guess based on who they are and that I know them as well as I do. That just left me. So why did I have a mate mark that I didn’t acknowledge for a decade?” Raidou took a drink of his tea, he could still feel the chakra flowing into his system. He decided to tell Izumo the same thing that he told Tsuande. It was the truth and if they were going to have a relationship of any sort he wasn’t going to start it with a lie. “The first couple of years after it appeared was because I didn’t want to take away their freedom. I was older. When we lost Lord Fourth that was a big blow, and not just to the village. I was supposed to be this elite bodyguard and not only was he killed but so was his wife. The nine tails attacked and thankfully we didn’t loose as many people as we could have.” He got a little lost in his memories, “Then there was Naruto. We failed his father but were determined to protect his son. The three of us were not only denied access to him but were actually sealed. We weren’t able to recognize him for who he was. Then the Uchiha massacre happened and we saw Kakashi’s bond mark fade. I have to tell you those of us who had bond marks went as little berserk. We were either panicking that our marks were going to be the next to fade or we were scouring the country side and villages in our search to find them. I went a insane taking mission after mission. Well, I’m sure you know that. It also didn’t help that I didn’t understand what my mark was.” He took a chance and reached across the table to hold Izumo’s hand. “Genma was the one to realize that you were helping me out. It was on an ANBU mission. I was so injured. All of a sudden I had chakra to help me heal. Even now I can feel your chakra helping out.”

Izumo sighed, so it had never been about rejection just poor timing on his part. “Kotetsu and I grew up in one of the village foster homes. We weren’t abused or anything, but the family was never overly caring. They wanted nothing to do with us once we were able to enter the academy and find lodging after becoming genin. We were lucky enough to be on the same genin team as well as room mates. As with most in your year, we have a group that we get together with to celebrate birthdays, promotions and the like. Anko’s part of our group.” Raidou just nodded, he figured she was about his age. “When she first came to us with her new mark we were excited thinking ‘hey it’s her soul mate mark’, then we were realized that is was a curse mark and what that meant for our friend. I can tell you we all were freaked out. There was one friend that pretty much treated Anko as if she was either dead or a walking traitor. Pissed me off. Anyway two of group found out they were each other’s mates. We were excited they had just moved in together as Fudo had been disown from his family. He had heard of a clan meeting and decided that he could likely sneak in to grab a couple of photos and items from his room while everyone was busy. It didn’t work that way.”

“He was an Uchiha wasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Satoshi really didn’t handle it well. They had just bonded.” Izumo stared up at the ceiling in memory, “I was the one to find him.”

“Fuck.” Suicide wasn’t unheard of but since the incident with Sakumo Hatake the village had been working harder to make sure that the mental health of their shinobi came first. If they had bonded, it would have been especially hard for him to handle his soul mates death. The Uchiha incident had been a lot for them to handle and it was no wonder that a couple fell through the cracks.

“Some of my year went the opposite way. You guys, with all of your experience and faith in yourselves went searching for your mates. We almost hid from ours. The need to improve to be stronger in order to protect, that became our motto. I don’t know who was right. I could feel your pain and I had to reach out. Then we were on a mission and Ebisu was injured. We were outnumbered and trying to hide. His mate started sending chakra to aid him. Now I’m not complaining because without the help Ebisu may not have made it home. The problem was the amount of chakra. We had no way to hide the incoming level of chakra and were found out.”

“How bad was it?” Raidou knew how when you were hiding and trying to suppress your chakra; having a sudden flare of healing chakra could put the entire group at risk.

“Not as bad as it could have been. We got out of there but it was close. After he got out of the hospital Ebisu found his soul mate and they bonded. Kotetsu and I decided to do a bunch of work to figure how towards send as much chakra as possible through as thin a thread as we could. We didn’t want to put our mates in the same position. We practiced on each other. I’ve been keeping notes on what has worked, what exercises helped. I’m thinking of talking to Iruka about it and seeing if it’s something that could be taught at the academy,”

“That’s brilliant,” Raidou was impressed at the amount of thought they had put into this. Izumo blushed, he knew he was good at collecting facts, but often let others put the pieces together. He’d much rather be in the background. “That’s likely why I never noticed it. Too many of my missions revolved around me suppressing everything. Genma says I get pretty single minded and close down emotionally when I’m on mission. So you’re mark?” It hadn’t escaped his attention that the Chunin had yet to say what it was.

“A fan.”

“Why wouldn’t you assume it was an Uchiha?” The Uchiha crest was a fan, the red and white circle was still widely seen around the village. 

Izumo tilted his head as if to call into question Raidou’s mentality when he realized that he never described how the fan looked. The way the smile moved over his lips had Raidou blushing. “It’s on my left hip and it looks more like branches that fan out further to the left side, not up.”

His jaw dropped, and fingers slowly reached up to trace over the scar that started on the bridge of his nose before spread across the left side of his face, “like a fan.” His words a bare whisper. He watched as Izumo blushed and ducked his head. He tightened his hold on the Chunin’s hand as he loosened his hold on his chakra. A chakra ribbon wrapped around both of their hands, letting it meld with Izumo’s being. He could see the change in the Chunin immediately. His colour improved and he took on a healthier glow. A slow smile crossed Raidou’s face 

“Let’s get out of here.” Standing he placed enough money on the table to cover the bill, “will you come with me to my place?” He knew that most Chunin lived with someone else. He was lucky enough to have an apartment to himself. Part of that had to do with being a Jonin and part of the Hokage’s guard detail, no one to ask questions when you left in the middle of the night. When Izumo nodded he grinned and kept hold of Kamizuki’s hand. He wasn’t going to let the man slip away.

The apartment was lived in and clean. Izumo relaxed. He couldn’t believe how stressed he was about it. Being a germaphobe could put him in a lot of really stressful positions.

Raidou tried to see his place from Izumo’s perspective. It was a single bedroom apartment in the Jonin building so it was pretty much identical to the other ones in the building. The door opened right onto main area. Immediately to the left of the door was a small section of counter he used to drop everything when he first walked in. Following the left side was his kitchen, a cook top and cupboards, with the sink in the corner and ending with fridge. He had a couple of bookcases filled with scrolls, pictures, vials for work and mementos from his travels. His tv was mounted on the wall, with a cupboard underneath for his movie collection. There was a large plant in the corner then the balcony. His kitchen table was actually four small tables pushed together because he liked to move them around in different configurations. The same went with his couch. It was just a bunch of backless cushioned stools he could move around, but as he had them lined up against his bedroom wall, he used the throw pillows and the wall as the couch back. Hanging on the wall instead of pictures were a number of swords. There were only two other rooms in the apartment, the laundry bathroom combo was to the right of the door and the large bedroom was in the back right corner. Right behind the entry door was the shoe box and hooks for jackets and outer wear. He was lucky enough to have gotten a corner apartment so his bedroom had two windows instead of just one. He was pretty anal about keeping his place clean as he often brought home the poisons he used on his swords and he really didn’t want to die.

“Listen,” shutting the door behind them Raidou pulled off his flak vest and hung it up. He’d have to remember to restock it later. “Do you mind if I jump in the shower? My team just got back from a mission when Lady Tsuande asked to talk to us. When I recognized that it was you she was asking about, I rushed straight out to find you.” He stretched his arms, above his head.

“Then we went and had tea for over an hour. Go have a shower. Have you eaten anything?”

“Just the cakes we had with tea.” He wan’t sure if he was hungry or not.

“Well shit, and you were likely coming home on fumes. Do you want me to make you something to eat while you shower?”

Raidou glanced around, “I’m actually not sure what I have.” He wan’t sure he actually wanted Izumo digging around in his cupboard, he hadn’t been home in a couple of weeks. Iwashi was supposed to watched his place.

“It’s alright,” Izumo knew how missions went, you generally had a friend look after your apartment and deals with all the perishable food. They would also generally help restock as well. That he was wavering told Izumo that the cupboards we’re likely bare at the moment. “How about I run out and get some take out to bring back here while you shower. I’ll be back in a hour.” 

The look in Izumo’s eyes was earnest enough that Raidou was sure he’d come back. “Here,” he indicated the small picture under the light switch for Izumo to press his hand to and register his chakra while Raidou flew through a couple of hand signs. “There, now I have you added to my locks. I’m good to eat almost anything.”

Raidou watched the Chunin leave before turning to the bedroom. “I swear it feels like it takes ten times longer to empty my pockets then it does to load them.” He pulled item after item out pouch and pocket to lay on his dresser. As he had a couple of minutes he went through restocking his kit first, making sure that his weapons and scrolls were ready for the next time he was called on for a mission. Task done, he gathered up fresh clothes and headed for a long hot shower.

Izumo felt like he was vibrating. He’d finally found his mate. The little bit of chakra that Raidou had given him was still buzzing around his body, it felt like he was drunk. Looking up and down the street he tried to figure out just where to grab some food. 

“Izumo?” 

The Chunin spun around at his name. Raidou’s partner Genma was standing at the base of the stairs to the jonin building.

“Genma-san, sir.”

The sable haired assassin smirked, “just Genma will work. You looking for something?” Seeing the meticulous Chunin come out of Raidou’s apartment made him feel a lot better about leaving the Hokage tower early to grab a cat nap.

“Just somewhere to get a quick take out meal.”

Genma nodded, ‘right Raidou had been the last the Hokage had spoken to and they hadn’t eaten on the way home. Well nothing besides solider pills and you couldn’t call those food.’ He smiled at the man that was going to end up being a big part of his life. “If you you head down to the corner of fourth street there is a noodle stand. The man does an amazing udon noodle dish. It’s one of Raidou’s favourites.” At Izumo’s blush he waved the man off, “look I was one of the shinobi Lady Tsunade talked to. I also live on the main floor of the same building and saw the two of you arrive. Go. I’m sure we’ll talk at some time.” He turned and headed back towards his own apartment.

Izumo closed his eyes for a second trying to deny the embarrassment flooding his system before heading towards the noodle stand. He’d seen Raidou and Genma together often enough to know they were as close as he was with Kotetsu. The noodle stand was really quite close and thankfully empty at the moment. Looking at the menu board he took a chance.

“Excuse me sir, are you familiar with Raidou Namiashi?”

The elderly man behind the stand smiled, “oh yes. How is he?”

“He’s fine sir, I’m here to pick up a meal for him. What would you recommend?”

“So his fridge is bare again is it? I’ll make up enough for a meal for tonight and breakfast. I keep telling him he needs to find someone else to watch over his place when he’s out keeping us safe.” The man set out a number of dishes. These weren’t the regular throw away containers, but the reusable kind you bought for yourself. “I hope you also have someone you trust looking after you shinobi-San?”

“Izumo Kamizuki sir, and yes I do.” Izumo took a seat at the bar and watched the man work.

“Are you staying with Raidou?”

“For supper.” Izumo smiled the smell was amazing, “if I could get an order of whatever it is you’re making for Raidou I would appreciate it.”

The old man’s cackle was infectious. He told stories as he filled containers and gave instructions. Within thirty minutes Izumo was on his way back to the apartment with a bag full of food. Even though Raidou had included his chakra in the apartment lock, Izumo still knocked before opening the door. “Raidou?” The sound of the shower told him where the other man was. Izumo locked the door behind him and set his own notification seal before pulling the food containers out of bag, he set half of them in the fridge and smiled because the noodle stand owner was right. The fridge was completely bare. “Not a thing in here seriously,” he spied the kettle on the cook top and decided if nothing else he could start the water for tea. The door opened and Izumo watched as the jonin walked out in a pair of low slung lounge pants, bare feet and no shirt. A towel over his head as he dried the last of the water from his hair hid his face form view.

Raidou’s head snapped up as the scent of ginger scented broth permeated the air, his mouth started watering. “Oh god, you hit the noodle stand down the street didn’t you?”

“Yeah I ran into Genma at the base of the stairs, he pointed me in the direction of the noodle house. Then I asked the owner for a recommendation.”

Raidou spread the towel over the back of a chair as he moved around Izumo to pull out bowls and utensils. “Kenchi-San is fantastic. He has a way of knowing exactly what we need when we need it. Genma and I don’t even ask for specific dishes anymore, we just let him decide.” He opened the fridge and his head hit the upper door in defeat. “I swear I’m going to kill him. I just....”

“Come and eat.” Izumo figured that the empty fridge was some sort of weird game between him and whoever watched his place. “We can deal with that tomorrow.”

Raidou really hoped that this wasn’t putting him in a bad light as a possible mate. He was so exhausted right now. “Sorry.”

“Shh, relax. I’ll stay with you.” Izumo had been amazed to see the energy drain out of the jonin as he closed the fridge door. He ate without thinking and then just sat there saying nothing, not even when prodded. He really was exhausted. Izumo put the dishes in the sink and the rest of the food in the fridge before guiding Raidou to the couch. Finding the tv remote he found a movie and wasn’t surprised when the older man laid down. What did surprise him was being pulled into a tight embrace. Glad he had taken off his sandals and vest at the door as it didn’t look like he was going to be moving much for a while. He didn’t want Raidou to get sick even though the apartment was warm, the man was still shirtless. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and spread it as best he could over them. It was early enough in the evening that a nap would throw off his sleep for the night, but the warmth of the body behind him and feel of the chakra running through his system lulled him to sleep.


	4. It’s doctor’s orders I swear!

Raidou woke to the sun in his eyes, which meant his slept not only through the night, but through most of the morning as well. The fact that he still had a sleeping Chunin in his arms told him that they both needed the healing sleep would provide. He had some how managed to squirm a hand under Izumo’s shirt and onto his bare skin and warmed something in his heart. He let his eyes drift close again and just relaxed. They’d have to get up soon, both of them would need to eat. He let his chakra flow out of him and circle through Izumo. As gently as he could he switched to healing chakra. He knew that there was a lot the two of them would have to talk about.

There was a loud pounding at the door before it opened and Genma walked in. “The Hokage wants to see you both.”

“Fuck off Gen.” Raidou moved from where he had jumped to defend himself against an attacker. Standing in front of his mate to protect him. Scowling he moved into the kitchen to put water on for tea. He let Izumo move around on his own. He didn’t want to embarrass the man.

Genma sat at the table his back to the couch. Looking over his shoulder he saw Izumo twitch. Obviously not used to surprise attacks when sleeping. “That was a pretty impressive notification seal you put on the door. Took me a bit to work through it.”

“Well you certainly got through it without activating it.” Izumo wanted to pout, but at the same time he knew that Genma was a strong jonin and had time to analyze and take apart the seal without the worry of discovery. 

“Come have some tea before we go and see Lady Tsunade.” Raidou was tense. He wasn’t sure what to say or do now. 

Raidou and Izumo started towards the Hokage tower, but Genma steered them to the hospital. “Nope. You were on the verge of complete exhaustion last night just from the missions, and Izumo was already in bad enough condition. She wants to check you both over medically. You’re both on leave as of yesterday. I don’t know if you’re going to be confined to your quarters or not, but I volunteered to be your outside contact. While you’re at your appointment I’ll go shopping to stock up both of our apartments. Iwashi got me too.” 

Izumo had no real clue what they were talking about but decided to follow and listen. Someone was sure to explain soon enough, and if not, well he’d figure it out. He usually did. He liked the way Raidou wasn’t afraid to hold his hand as they walked into the hospital. 

Administration showed them to an examination room on the first floor. It wasn’t long before both Sakura and Tsuande walked in. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I asked Sakura to join us. I want to see what she comes up with for a treatment plan.” Tsuande had Izumo up on the table as he was the one in the worst shape medically speaking. “I need you to be honest with me. Nothing said here goes any further then your medical file, if that.” She looked over at Sakura. “Sakura, please check Izumo against his file. Now Raidou, I need to know what happened last night after you left here.”

Raidou watched as Izumo was examined. “I left the tower and went down to gate. Together we went to the tea house on Senju avenue where we had tea and sweets and talked about our marks and the reason why I didn’t realize who my mate was. I invited him back to my place. Honestly Lady Tsunade walking into my place I realized what type of shape I was in.” Raidou blushed.

“He was exhausted. His stomach growled and we both realized the time. Raidou went and had a shower and I went down the street to go and get some food.” Izumo took over, “when I came back we ate and then fell asleep.”

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Two newly met mates and instead of sex they slept. She looked over at her apprentice. “How does he look?”

Sakura moved her hands over his chest. “His coils are on the verge of complete collapse. He looks very much like he’s had his system blocked by a Hyuga for too long. Izumo-San may I see your tattoo?”

Izumo undid his pants and peeled them back far enough for Sakura to see his tattoo. With her standing where she did, she actually blocked Raidou line of sight and jonin realized that he hadn’t even seen his mate’s tattoo. 

“There is just a tinge of colour to it.” Her fingers reached out to barely brush over the tattoo.

“What is your diagnosis?” Tsuande leaned back in her chair as she watched her student.

Sakura looked at her mentor, “may I examine Raidou-San first?” Tsunade nodded. “Izumo-San if you would switch places.” When Raidou laid down Sakura started her examination, “and your tattoo? It’s in the same shape as Izumo-sans.” She let the jonin sit up. “I’m glad that you are taking things slowly. I would recommend that the two of you spend a couple of days just sharing chakra and staying together. Skin on skin contact can also help but I would recommend against sexual intercourse of any sort at the moment as that may overwhelm the chakra network in the wrong way. At least not until the tattoos become fully coloured. The act of sharing chakra might actually be exhausting and you’ll find yourselves doing a lot of sleeping. They are off the active list aren’t they milady?”

Tsuande smiled. “They are. Good work Sakura. The only thing I would add is to increase if not double your caloric intake. Go back to the basic chakra building lessons from the academy. Follow these instructions and I want to see you both back here in three days time.”

From her window she watched the pair walk away from the hospital. “Sakura, what did you think? Will Izumo recover?” She had her own theories but as the pinkette was surpassing even Shizune, she was curious to hear her take on it.

“I believe so, especially as it’s those two.” Sakura continued making notes in their files, “Izumo’s intellect it top notch. While he has shown some poor choices in the past, most of that has been when he’s felt backed into a corner and has had to make rushed decisions with bad intel.” She rubbed at the back of her hand and the tattoo she kept covered by her gloves. “Raidou, is smart as well as quite methodical. Listening to what they said and watching the way they walked out of here together, I don’t think Raidou will do anything but fight for his soul mate.”

“I agree. I’m putting you as lead on this file. Feel free to pull in Cho Hyuga if you want someone to verify how his chakra coils are looking.”

Izumo was nervous as they left hospital. He wasn’t sure just how to ask about staying with Raidou. Taking a deep breath he figured that he just suck it up and ask. 

“Do you have any problems with me staying with you for the next little while?”

“Are you okay staying at my apartment?”

The fact that they were asking at the same time released some of the tension in both of them.

Izumo smiled. “I would like to stay with you as long as I’m not in the way.”

Leaning in Raidou gave the dark haired man a quick kiss, “you won’t be in the way. I’d love to have you stay with me unless you’d rather we stay at your place?”

“My place won’t work. I live with Kotetsu Hagane and Nikko Yamanaka.”

Raidou just nodded. Most chunins had at least one room mate. The fact that Izumo lived with two others wasn’t that unusual, but he was sure that he’d get the story later. Just like he’d be telling Izumo all about Iwashi and Genma.

Izumo slowed down. “Do you mind if we stop by my place so I can pick up some clothes?”

“Actually that would be a great idea.”

The walk to the chunin’s apartment wasn’t that far from the hospital. They kept a respectable distance between themselves, Izumo taking a slight lead so as to guide the way. Izumo’s apartment was larger then Raidou’s but as it housed three men it only made sense. The living area was about the same size but the bedrooms were smaller. Izumo wasn’t quite sure if he was glad that Kotetsu was on duty or not. His best friend since forever, Ko knew him better then he knew himself in a lot of ways. Nikko had joined their little group after he passed the Chunin exam and had wanted off of the Yamanaka clan grounds. 

“Izumo are you alright?” Nikko looked up from the book he was reading at the table. “Kotetsu just said that you would not be coming home last night.”

Izumo looked over at Raidou. They hadn’t talked about whether or not they would announce their mating to others. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to tell. The only family he had was Ko. Obliviously Genma, Lady Tsunade and Sakura knew. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that Raidou had mentioned there were others at the meeting last night as well. His shoulders started to slump. Fuck but this was getting a hell of a lot more complicated then he had anticipated.

Raidou took the matter out of his hand. “Izumo is helping me out for the next couple of days, Hokage’s orders.” He gave the Yamanaka a wink and surreptitiously gave Izumo’s ass a pat.

Izumo almost rolled his eyes, “it’s interesting. I’ll tell you when I can.”

Nikko just nodded. Being a Yamanaka, Nikko worked at the academy as a teacher and a councillor. He had made a promise to the Kotetsu and Izumo when he moved in that unless asked he wouldn’t use any clan techniques on them. That didn’t mean he couldn’t spot the evasion of a question when faced with it. 

Izumo walked passed him and into his room, Raidou following. “What should I bring?” He was starting to get very nervous now. 

Raidou tried to be the voice of reason. “Why not think of it like a mission a pack as such. Say a week?”

“Makes sense.” Izumo allowed himself to calm down as he gathered a couple of extra uniforms and some casual clothes as well as his toiletries. He tossed in his weapons scroll and a couple of books. Realistically he could come back and grab anything he needed; it wasn’t like he was going to be on lock down or anything. Everything went onto his bed and he put it all into a large storage scroll. “Alright. Was there anything else we needed to go?”

Raidou shook his head. “Let’s head back to my place.” They hadn’t done anything except meet with Lady Tsuande and Sakura for the medical appointment. Sure that had taken almost two hours but he was completely wiped. Could it be that because Izumo was so dangerously close to complete burnout that he was feeling what his mate was? He hoped that over the next couple of days they would even each other out.

“Do you think Genma finished the shopping?” Izumo side eyed Raidou, the Jonin looked one step away from collapsing. 

“Possibly, but if not he won’t be too much longer.” Raidou stretched out his senses as soon as he entered his apartment. “Gen’s, been here.” He reset his wards and went towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge he spied a lot of his favourites as well as all the basics. “It looks like we still have some leftovers from last night.”

“That sounds good. The noodles last night were wonderful.” Izumo watched the way Raidou moved around the kitchen reheating the broth then the noodles. The multitude of separate containers the old man gave him last night now made sense.

“Take a seat, relax. We’ll eat and maybe see about taking a nap. I can’t believe how tired I am.” 

Izumo could see the sword master slowing down. Rushing through the meal, Izumo cleaned up. “Raidou let’s go through some of the chakra drills that Sakura recommended.” Holding the scarred man’s hands he sat on the floor cross legged. 

“I don’t know why I’m so exhausted. I haven’t felt this way before.” He was stressing himself out.

“Shhh, just focus on your breathing.” Cradling his mates hands in his, Izumo closed his eyes and slowed his breathed right down. Meditating he focused on his chakra moving through his body before allowing it slowly transfer into Raidou. Much like a cat chasing a mouse, Izumo chased Raidou’s chakra around Raidou’s body and then his own. When Raidou seemed to get the hang of it, he let the other man take the lead. Pulling his chakra back into his body he let Raidou explore. 

Time passed and the two men slowly came back to themselves.

“Bed.” Raidou rose and would have helped Izumo up if not for the fact he man was already on his feet. He led the way to his room and stripped down to his boxer briefs.

Izumo just watched as the tanned body was exposed. Aside from the scar on his face, Raidou’s body showed very few marks of his time as a shinobi. He reached forward, his fingers starting at his face to trace over the fan like scar that was also on his body. This was his mate. He could finally touch him. He stepped in closer taking in the heat radiating off his mate’s body. Feeling his knees go weak, Izumo reached out to support himself, he found the only thing to hold onto was his mate.

“I’ve got you.” Raidou pulled him closer. Moving slowly he pushed the hitai-ate off Izumo’s head to be able to thread his fingers through the long dark brown locks. “Will you let me take care of you?” His hands traced down the sides of his face, rolling down mask he wore at his chin.

Izumo nodded and the smile he received back was well worth the nerves that settled in his stomach.

Raidou pulled the standard navy shirt over Izumo’s head to reveal the form fitting sleeveless high necked undershirt. It was similar to the one that Kakashi wore as it had the mask attached. His fingers wormed their way under the hem and slid against warm skin push it up and off. Moving back slightly to admire his work, Raidou couldn’t help but suck in a breath, “fuck me but your built.” He let his hands trace the muscles of the Chunin’s chest. He could see the slight shiver in the younger man and attributed it the slight chill in the room or maybe nerves, so he figured that he better continue with seduction and stop staring. He could stare later.

Moving into Izumo’s arms he walked them both back until he could get force Izumo to sit on his bed. Kneeling in front of him, Raidou ran his hands down the outside of his body until he could reach his legs and the wrappings around his calves. Taking his time to unwrap each leg and store the wraps properly he was surprised at the feeling of a hand in his hair. “Izumo?”

“Why are you being so gentle?” Izumo wasn’t sure his mind could handle the changes. He’d gone years thinking his mate didn’t care about him. Sure he hadn’t been able to put a name to his soul mate mark right away. Hell he’d only known who it was when the in front of him had come to help them when their squad had faced down the Akatsuki pair Kakuzu and Hidan. Of course they had been overwhelmed with the loss of Asuma. He had been devastated that he had been that close to his mate and Raidou hadn’t recognized him. The explanation given last night had gone a long way to healing those hurts, but feelings of abandonment don’t disappear over night. The mate he knew was strong and demanded nothing but the same from him. Any time he needed help or reassurance from his mate, he had been met with a cold wall. He didn’t know how to react to the caring gentle man in front of him.

“I can do this, because it’s you.” Raidou massaged Izumo thighs, “I was a shitty mate to you for ten years. I ignored your needs, didn’t share my chakra. I didn’t even search for you as hard as I could have. You were in front of me all these years and I just passed you by. How long ago did you know it was me in particular?”

“Since the mission where we lost Asuma.”

“Asuma!!” The loss of his genin team mate and friend still hurt. Watching Asuma’s three genin students mourn him that day had hurt just much. He hadn’t realized that his mate had been by his side guiding Asuma’s body back home. His emotions had been all over place. “That was four years ago. We walked together for three days.”

“It didn’t seem like the time to say, ‘hey I know you just lost your friend, but I’m your mate’. Asuma was my friend as well and I did’t want to disrespect his memory.”

“I get that, and I don’t blame you at all. If anything I’m kicking myself in the ass for not noticing.” He let his head fall, unable to look in those dark eyes.

Izumo reached out to tip Raidou’s head up. “I’m not trying to place blame on either of us.” He pulled his mate up and into his arms. He shuffled until they both laying more comfortably on the bed. Rolling over, Izumo shoved his own pants down and off before pulling the blanket up to cover them both. Lying face down, Izumo settled his arm across Raidou’s chest, his face in Raidou’s neck. The smell of him settled something deep inside. “Rest. We can talk later.”

Raidou pulled the younger man in tighter, rubbing his cheek agains the smooth dark hair. It smelled of ginger and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. “Alright, we’re both exhausted.” Although from the sound of his voice, Raidou still wasn’t sure why. 

“And if I had to guess most of the issues are because our systems are trying to find their equilibrium. It takes a lot of energy for the coils to reset. I know that my coils are in really bad shape, so it’s likely taking quite a bit out of both of us.”

“That would explain why our mating is different from other soul mate that I’ve had that opportunity to see bond. They didn’t have a mate who had ignore their other half.” He squeezed a little harder.

“No blaming.” Izumo nuzzled in, his voice sluggish as sleep pulled him under.


	5. We have the time to make this what we want

It set a precedent for the next couple of days. The pair would wake, and take turns making meals, do chakra drills and nap only to start all over again. Time of day didn’t seem to factor into things. The only variation was the times that Genma dropped in to give a hand with a drill or two, or to bring more groceries. It was during one of these drop off that Izumo found out Iwashi and his pranks are against Genma and Raidou when they were away on missions.

“It’s Genma’s fault.” Raidou was sitting on couch shirtless in lounge pants with Izumo resting between his legs wearing his sleeveless undershirt and a pair of shorts. Resting his chin on Izumo’s shoulder he glared at his best friend. “Iwashi was one of your group, but talented and rose through the ranks fast. When Minato needed someone else to preform the flying thunder, he was pulled in. This asshole,” he pointed at Genma, “pranked the poor kid constantly. One of the first missions he went on he asked Genma to look after his place. Genma short sheeted his bed, switched his salt and sugar, put a transformation jutsu on some of his stuff. It was bad. It went back and forth like that. We didn’t have many people who would look after our places because of the amount of poison that we deal with. Iwashi didn’t know which one of us messed with his apartment, but he felt justified messing with ours.”

“It’s fun seeing what he comes up with and trying to out do him.” Genma was sitting at the table, chewing on a senbon. “He doesn’t mess with Raidou as much as he messes with me. When I came back this time all my furniture was stuck to the roof of my apartment.” Genma’s laugh was almost a cackle. “He really got me this time. What did he do to you?”

“Emptied my kitchen of food.” Raidou mouthed at Izumo’s shoulder. He would have loved to be able to mark the man’s neck, but as it was he was impressed that the younger man didn’t object to him slipping his hand under the shirt and onto the warm stomach underneath. He was glad that Genma wasn’t making a big deal about Izumo being in his lap. He didn’t want the younger man to be embarrassed about their relationship.

Every time he came over, Genma and Raidou tossed out stories of their exploits. Raidou didn’t really want to leave the apartment to go the hospital. He asked Genma to go to the hospital to see if Sakura would make a house call. 

Genma sat in the waiting room, waiting his turn to see Sakura. As he wasn’t hurt, he was down on the list. Spying Izumo’s friend walk by he called out. “Hey, Kotetsu. You got a moment?”

Kotetsu sat down beside the jonin, “what can I do for you sir?”

“You know where your friend is? What’s going on?”

“Izumo?” Kotetsu looked over, “yeah, Lady Tsunade pulled me and Nikko aside to let us know so we wouldn’t worry or go searching for him. I keep waiting for him to contact me. I want to let him know that I support him, but I can’t really do that if I can’t talk to him.”

Genma leaned back, his hands folded behind his head. “I’ve seen him a couple of times as the Hokage has me running errands for the pair. I wanted to talk to you about that. I’ve been there for Raidou but I don’t have the rapport with Izumo that you do. I’m pretty sure that he could use your support as well. If you go over, then my only concern is that you don’t make Raidou and Izumo uncomfortable.”

“Well, ‘Zumo doesn’t put up with my shit. He’s pretty good at keeping me in line.” 

Kotetsu let loose a smile and Genma knew that the two of them could get into some serious shit together. “Man, Rad and Izumo are going to regret having the two of us together.” Genma’s name was called and he stood. “I’ll be in touch.”

Kotetsu watched the way Genma followed the nurse down the hall before heading back home. He had a good feeling that Izumo was in good hands.

“Genma how can I help you? The nurse said that you weren’t injured.” Sakura opened the door and waited for the senbon user to sit.”

“I have a request from Raidou.” He leaned forward and started to explain.

Izumo was making supper when there was knock at the door. Raidou opened it to see Sakura on the other side. 

“Sakura, come in. Genma was able to see you?”

“Yes, and it makes sense to see you here. It’s not like it’s a big deal. You’re on my way home and will be my last appointment for the day. Unless something has changed we should be good here. Raidou, did you want to lie down on the couch or in the bedroom?”

“Couch is good if you’re fine with it.” Raidou laid down. 

Sakura held her hands out and let her chakra flow. “Well so far it looks good. Izumo, your turn.”

Izumo pulled the pot from the stove top. “Are you done with Raidou?”

“Maybe.” Sakura looked over as Izumo joined him on the couch. “First I want to see what happens when you two are touching and then Izumo, I’ll look at you on your own. Does that work?” 

“Yes ma’am. I have a curry for supper. You’re more then welcome to join us.” Izumo waited for Sakura to tell him where she wanted him.

“Show me how you two practice the chakra drills we asked too.”

Raidou sat up and crossed his legs as Izumo joined him their hands resting on their knees. Hands together Raidou let Izumo start as he had better control. They passed chakra back and forth. Raidou took his time matching Izumo’s as they filled his chakra coils before moving on to do the same to Raidou’s.

“Excellent work. The control both of you have is quite impressive. Alright, Raidou I’m done with you, Izumo if you want to lie down.” She gave them a couple of minutes to switch around. Using her chakra to examine the chunin. Once she was finished she pulled her own chakra back and stretched her fingers and arms. “It looks like you guys have been taking our advice to heart. The chakra exercises have been strengthening your networks and Izumo’s coils are almost back to normal.”

“Well that’s good.” Raidou plated up three servings and waited for everyone to sit down before bringing over the tea.

The conversation over supper was basically Sakura reporting her findings and letting the other two know what she suspected would happen from here on out. Watching Izumo clean the kitchen, Sakura was amazed that the Chunin hadn’t gone through the apartment sanitizing everything. Although, taking the time to actually look at Raidou’s apartment, the medic was quite impress with how clean it was. It had the look of a place that was kept clean on a continual basis. Maybe Izumo being a germaphobe wasn’t going to be a deal breaker for Raidou. Her mind went back to the notes that she had made.

“I see no reason for you two not to be able to be sexually active if you so desire. If either of you notice a burning deep in your chest, and I do mean something a great deal more painful then heart burn. Then please come and get me, I don’t care what time of day. If you don’t feel that you are able to leave the apartment. Flare healing chakra out the window and into the air. It’s an emergency signal that we are working implementing.”

“We will. We also have Genma down below and Ibiki is at the end of this floor as well.“ Raidou walked the medic to the ground floor. He knew that she could make it home safely, but he still had some manners.

“I’ll be fine, Raidou. It’s still light out and I’m only a couple of blocks from my place. Izumo has been healing remarkably well, but that doesn’t mean either of you can stop any of our suggestions. Take it slow.”

“Thank you Sakura.” On impulse Raidou leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I won’t. I know a gem when I have one.” Just because they had been given the go ahead to engage in sexual activity didn’t mean that he was gong to jump Izumo at the first chance he had. Instead of heading right back upstairs, Raidou stopped by Genma’s apartment. Knocking on his best friend’s door he reflected on the way his life had changed in the last couple of weeks since Izumo had come into his life.

The door opened and Genma leaned against the frame shirtless still chewing on a senbon. 

Raidou laughed, “are you auditioning for the hot and naked shinobi calendar they keep talking about?”

“Nope, just practicing for my next seduction mission.” Genma smirked as Raidou just shook his head. “Come on in.”

“Nah, just wanted to say thank you for running around for us and for getting Sakura to make a house call.”

“Hey man, just doing my part. Besides I figure if I helped you now, you and Izumo will be willing to give me a hand when I approach my mates.”

It was Raidou’s turn to let out a sneaky smirk, “and how’s that going for you?”

Genma huffed, “I’m not sure if I should approach one before the other, wait for the relationship to end, or to approach the one in the relationship.”

“You do know who they are? It’s who we suspected right?” Raidou had been right there when Genma’s tattoos had appeared. The assassin had laughed and when Raidou had seen the images he had joined right in. 

“I’ve confirmed one. The more unpredictable one is the one I don’t have confirmation of. Pretty sure they’re still in a relationship.” Genma’s face lost some it’s joy.

Raidou knew that it had been about three years since his tattoos had manifested. “Genma, I’d say approach the single one. Get to know them. If the other one is who we think it is, this one can only benefit from a strong relationship with you, otherwise he’ll be overshadowed.”

“I’ll take that into consideration, now why don’t you go back to your mate and fuck him through the mattress like I know you want to.”

“Because not all of us are horn dog, you imbecile.” Raidou left with Genma’s laughter still ringing in his ears.

He had left Izumo cleaning up the dinner dishes as he walked Sakura out. When he came back, he found the Chunin had not only washed the dishes but it seemed the man had found a bottle of disinfectant and was now wiping down his bookshelf. Raidou just stood with his arms crossed and watched. He didn’t appear to be in distress over the state of the apartment, but that didn’t make it any less confusing.

“Did I miss a spot?”

Izumo froze, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and if he held still long enough maybe they’d forget he was there? Yeah right. Slowly the younger man turned. “Sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

Raidou moved closer and really looked into Izumo’s eyes. “I have no complaint, just wondering if my cleaning is not up to snuff or if I missed something?”

“Nah, it’s more something that I have to work on.” Izumo took let his head fall onto his mates shoulder. He couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt just having the man back in the apartment with him. “You left to walk Sakura home and I got the dishes done. Wiping down the counter I started thinking and then I started over thinking. Next thing I know I’m too deep in my own head and I’m trying to disinfect your apartment. I mean I know that I have a major issue with germs, but I’ve been able to deal with it while I’ve been here.”

Raidou could feel the tension racket up in Izumo’s shoulders. “Shhh! We’ll deal with them together.” He had hoped to maybe start something up tonight, but it looked like it wasn’t going to happen. Crawling into bed with his mate in arms Raidou contemplated the turn of events that had lead him here. He and Genma had been on four months of back to back assassination missions and he had been on the verge of utter resignation and defeat. He didn’t like to admit it but he had been ready to die. Then he had been pulled into a meeting with six of his friends and the Hokage only to learn that his soul mate was in much the same state. Suddenly his fatigue didn’t matter. He needed to do what he could to save his mate. He and Izumo had spent the last two weeks practically joined at the hip, doing nothing more then sharing chakra and sleeping together. Hell he hadn’t even seen the man naked yet. What he had seen was his tattoo go from a black outline to full colour. Izumo’s was a stack of coloured folders filled with white paper. It suited the man who loved to gather all the facts before he put forth a theory, he really might a distant relative of the Nara with the way he thinks. His tattoo is a representation of his facial scar and watching the red filter in from the edges reminded him of how poison invades the veins. A little morbid, sure, but he’d been dealing with poisons since he’d been a genin. Izumo nuzzled closer in his arms and Raidou kissed the top of his head. Sex would come. Right now there was no place else he wanted be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked this pair because there really isn’t enough Izumo fanfics and I love the guy. Plus my GenmaXNarutoXIbiki (Naturo’s True Mates) has been ongoing for a while and doesn’t qualify for the @Narutorarepairweek2020. So I wrote this one. Izumo and Raidou might get a revisit we’ll have to wait and see
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
